


Of Pining and Confession

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Vocalist Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: It was love at first sight. Shoyo’s charming smile and sunshine personality got Atsumu hooked, line and sinker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Of Pining and Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Since I promised my partner that I would write a fic featuring the songs of his band this morning, so here we are. 
> 
> Unbeated so all mistakes is mine. 
> 
> All songs featured is by [Playnoemi](https://open.spotify.com/artist/3I6nrwrwB3SgwcB9DzYbTd?si=8uFhcZPHQMS8FfR9gM9v7A).

Atsumu had known Shoyo since his second year of college. Back then when he was nobody, only starting his make-up band with his twin brother Osamu, Suna, and Aran as something to fill their free time with (even though back then Kita-san had agreed to be their manager somehow, and actually thanks to him that they were now  _ so big _ ). 

As a second-year college student, Atsumu was a frequent customer at the nearby coffee shop, and that was where Shoyo worked part-time. And it was love at first sight. Shoyo’s charming smile and sunshine personality got Atsumu hooked, line and sinker; even though Osamu said that it was bullshit. Atsumu knew what he was feeling, alright. It was  _ his  _ feeling. Not Osamu’s. So Osamu could yap away all he wanted. 

But the point was, their band—Inarizaki—had somehow grown so big and before he realized, they were no longer a local college band. Their names were known nationwide, and they had gigs all over the place. People were singing their songs and screaming their names. Atsumu liked it, especially now that he had graduated and he had his own money by doing something he loved; music. But at the same time Atsumu was still the same college student who had a crush on Hinata Shoyo but had no courage to confess. Ever. 

“We are best friends now. I don’t want to ruin that. Shut yer trap, ‘Samu,” was his favorite excuse nowadays that got his brother rolling his eyes at him. 

But seriously, Atsumu really couldn’t ruin the friendship they had now. Shoyo was now a pro volleyball player and Atsumu really treasured their friendship—especially when it took  _ weeks _ for him to gather the courage to finally talk to Shoyo back then. They often hang out together when they were in the same town, and when they were not, they always skyped each other. 

“You two are basically boyfriends now,” Osamu commented. Clearly he didn’t understand when to keep his mouth shut. Even now when they were backstage and preparing for their performance at a music festival. “I’m best friend with Akaashi and we don’t skype every day. Hell, we even barely text each other.”

“That’s because you’re a shitty friend,” Atsumu replied. “Can you shut up for now and go out there?”

Osamu didn’t say anything, but he gave Atsumu a look that said, “We are not done with this cowardly behavior of yours,” before he went out on stage to follow Aran and Suna who were already there. 

Atsumu took a deep breath, looked at Kita-san who gave him a nod, before he put on his show-time face and ran out to the stage, singing their latest single [War of Hearts](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dYfHQepUjcr6TPZ94H0lT?si=CD8GLcHiSwed3_zClZzrtQ) on top of his lungs. 

*

“I streamed your concert earlier,” Shoyo said. He was shirtless and sweaty, and his breathing heavy. Atsumu knew that Shoyo was still at the gym, running on the treadmill, but still. If Osamu or Suna were in the room, they probably would hand him a towel to wipe his drool.  _ Shoyo looked so damn good _ and Atsumu should  _ look respectively _ . 

“Yeah?” Atsumu said, after he managed to register what Shoyo was saying. 

“You guys are so cool!  [ Vagabond ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ueuWU8FgWL5ivEykmKe5Y?si=BQaXmDRJS9SoHJR4nTdmZA) is definitely still my favorite though.”

Atsumu snorted. “You were there the whole time when I wrote that song. If I were you, I would be so done with it.”

Shoyo giggled—alright, it should be illegal to look hot and adorable at the same time. Someone should put that in the law because Shoyo  _ should be arrested right now _ , he almost gave Atsumu a heart attack. 

“Anyway,” Shoyo said again after he stopped giggling. He stopped running as well, hopped down from the treadmill as he grabbed his towel and his phone so that Atsumu was still in his line of sight. “My team is having a match in the same town where your band is having your next concert. I can come to your concert if you come to watch my game the next day?”

Atsumu forced himself to stop staring at Shoyo’s sweaty neck and nodded with a big grin. “That sounds great. I’ll email you the ticket.”

“I can pay for my own ticket, Tsumu!”

Atsumu scoffed. “I know that. Doesn’t mean that I care.” Did he already say that he loved the way Shoyo called him ‘Tsumu’? 

Shoyo pouted at the screen and Atsumu’s heart melted. “Fine. I’m sending you a ticket too.”

“It’s alright. I can—”

Shoyo scoffed at him rather snarkily. “I know. Doesn’t mean that I care,” he said cheekily and then grinned. “I gotta go. Bokuto-san and I are gonna have spiking practice. Talk to you later, Tsumu. Bye!”

“Bye, Shoyo,” Atsumu managed to reciprocate before Shoyo hung up and then he laid down on his bed, sighing dreamily. 

“You’re disgusting.”

Trust his own twin to ruin the moment. 

“Fuck you.”

“Well, I know you rather fuck Hinata instead, so I’ll pass.”

Seriously. What did he do to deserve a twin like  _ that _ ?

*

_ I've been looking out for another spikes on the road _

_ Why do I, oh why, keep stumbling over you _

Atsumu swept his gaze across the audience and he found Shoyo with his teammates in the seats he got for him. Shoyo was singing along, a big grin on his face, and Atsumu couldn’t help but smiling back at him. 

“Alright,” he said as he finished the song— [ Memories ](https://open.spotify.com/track/53dTnKXQ1OnlyEMWfKwXzK?si=zjNrO-QMTUeuTxtjG2pNtw) , which he probably wrote when he was in the lowest state of the pining situation with Shoyo. _Probably_. Well, okay. Most likely. 

He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. “The next song is for my special friend, Hinata Shoyo, who makes time to attend this concert despite his busy schedule, and also the song is for him because he's actually the one who helped me named it.”

He saw Shoyo make a face at him, but then he smiled widely. That was probably when the camera focused on Shoyo to show his expression on the big screen behind Atsumu. Atsumu turned around to check, and he was right. Shoyo’s face was right there. He chuckled. 

“Here we go.  [ _ Halimun _ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3pTVhx4nes0PUSvNlP1Uoj?si=gt1iGdZNQ4OyzCibRfRoHA) .”

*

It wasn’t the first time Atsumu attended a volleyball match—he had been friends with Shoyo for years anyway. He always liked the atmosphere. His bandmates were also with him because they were all rooting for Shoyo just like Shoyo brought all of his teammates to Inarizaki’s concert—Atsumu was pretty sure he even saw Shoyo’s professional team merchandise—MSBY Black Jackals—being sold together with Inarizaki’s merch due to the amount of all of them hanging out together in a daily basis. 

“Miya Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu turned around and saw a few girls standing with MSBY Black Jackals’ jersey. “Hey,” Atsumu greeted. It was also a common thing for fans to spot him in one of Shoyo’s games. He noticed his bandmates also talking with fans. 

“Can we have a picture with you?”

“Sure thing,” he said, took off his sunglasses and leaned down so he could be in the frame with them. Inarizaki fans who were also Black Jackals’ supporters were always his favorite. 

“Thank you,” one of the girls said. “We also attended your concert yesterday! It’s so nice that you also make time to attend your boyfriend’s game today. Thank you again, Atsumu-san!”

But before Atsumu managed to say anything, the girls were already gone. 

He blinked. 

“Wha…?” he said to himself, eyes widened. 

“Yeah.” He heard Osamu’s voice as Aran dragged him towards the tribune to their seats. “People already thought you and Hinata are boyfriends. So I wonder why you don’t just make it official so that it is less painful for everyone.”

“But  _ how _ ? Since  _ when _ ?”

“For the past few weeks?” Suna added, then sighed. “Oh my God. You are not kidding when you say your brother is an obtuse,” Suna said in the last part to Osamu who scoffed. 

Atsumu had no time to be offended right now because he had more pressing matters to think about. “ _ How come _ ?”

It was Kita-san who finally took pity on him and handed him an article from his phone. “You really should pay more attention to the news regarding our band. Especially the news concerning you.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened even more as he read what was on that article. There were a lot of snapped photos of him and Shoyo from their many outings, and the article said that they were dating but they just haven’t given any public statement yet. The comments were filled with fans who supported their relationship—”They are so cute together!!” or “Oh my. It all makes sense now.”—though there were also some hate comments, but Atsumu didn’t bother with those at the moment. 

“Oh my God.”

Atsumu sat down on his seat—with Aran’s help, bless that guy or he would’ve completely missed his seat. 

“Does Shoyo—does Shoyo know about this?” he asked Osamu, because he knew he could always rely on his twin for this kind of thing. 

Osamu nodded. “He called me the next day after that article was released, worried about your reaction. I wanted to tell him that you were an idiot who never read any stuff about yourself, but you should be grateful that apparently I still care, so I just said that you’re okay with it.”

“What did he say?”

Osamu sighed and gave Atsumu a tired look. “The point is, you should’ve just listened to me and confessed already. Because I’m a hundred percent sure Shoyo will say yes.”

The audience cheered when Black Jackals’ members entered the court. Atsumu’s gaze automatically found Shoyo, who also found him rather easily. The athlete beamed at him and waved excitedly. 

“I don’t understand what Hinata sees in you. You’re an idiot,” Osamu grumbled, but Atsumu ignored him. 

“Okay, I’ll tell him. I’ll confess to him after this match,” he promised himself. Aran and Suna gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder while Kita-san nodded approvingly at him, but Osamu just scoffed. 

Seriously, he needed a new twin. 

*

But turned out, as the game ended with MSBY Black Jackals came out victorious, Shoyo beat him to it. 

“Miya Atsumu!” Shoyo screamed from the center of the court and somehow, everyone was silent. “Be my boyfriend?”

Of course, Atsumu said yes. 

Even though it meant Osamu would call him ‘coward’ for the rest of his life. 

It was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Halimun means mist or haze.  
> It's a word from my mother tongue. How Shoyo knows that, I also have no idea lol.
> 
> Do you think it will be kinda nice if this fic is in the same universe as [The Sacred Band of Thebes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106336)?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
